jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
SICKO MODE (JJBA:AYA)
SICKO MODE is the Stand of Shinu Asutoro and an antagonist Stand of JoJolion:AYA. Appearance/Personality SICKO MODE appears as a 12 ft long gold and white manta ray. Its wingspan is an equally impressive 16 feet. It displays no personality initially due to its inability to talk but it is actually cruel and evil, with a love for torture like its user. SICKO MODE has no care for human life and will kill civilians in his way to finish off his desired target, making it sometimes very easy to find the Stand and its user. Abilities * Ride On: Due to its size, SICKO MODE can act as a transportation device for its user, having the user ride on its back. ** Jump Jet: Instead of having its user ride it, SICKO MODE can attach itself to its user's back as a jetpack and fly its user away at a high speed. * Sky Shot: SICKO MODE's main form of attack is a large yellow laser that it fires out of its mouth. This laser is about 2.5 feet in diameter and can go about 250 yards before it stops abruptly. Due to its size, any Stand user nearby will see it. Carousel Caousel is the second ability of SICKO MODE. It takes the form of a, much smaller, 3 foot long Manta Ray that is bright red. It has the same personality as SICKO MODE and is remote controlled, easily comparable to Sheer Heart Attack. * Bolt: '''Carousel can fire a small bolt of electricity from its mouth, shocking whomever it touches and possibly killing them. It is much harder to see than SICKO MODE's Sky Shot but is much brighter. * '''Transmitter: Carousel allows its user to use all of his 5 senses as if he were where Carousel is. This lets him see his victims die while he waits a long ways away. * Recall Unavailable: More of a downside than an ability, Carousel cannot be recalled by SICKO MODE and must be retrieved manually by the user. Astroworld Astroworld is the third ability of SICKO MODE and the ability obtained by Shinu Asutoro after he was pierced by a shard of the Stand Arrow that he stole from Senjin Kyuuba. Astroworld appears as a humanoid figure with a manta ray head covered in gold and silver scales. It is about 7 feet tall. * No Bystanders: Astroworld can fire SICKO MODE's laser combined with Carousel's Bolt to send out a shockwave that blasts people back about 15 feet. * Yosemite: Astroworld can fly through the air by extending manta 'wings' out of its back. This lets it attack people from above. * Stargazing: Astroworld's new form of attacking is by curling up into a ball and launching itself towards the target at a high velocity, sometimes turning into a fireball, before crashing into the desired target and exploding. Gallery TBA | Trivia * While SICKO MODE has been memed to hell and back, I promise this is not a joke Stand. I don't usually like rap but this song, and its album as a whole, was an exception. Its album, ASTROWORLD, is named after the defunct amusement park of the same name which I enjoy because I'm an amusement park nerd. The other parts of this Stand are named after another song from the album and the album itself, with the third having abilities named after three other songs from the ASTROWORLD album. * SICKO MODE and its three forms are meant to parallel Killer Queen, also being a Serial Killer's Stand with one main form, a secondary automatic form, and a third form provided by the Stand Arrow to help in a specific scenario. * The reason this Stand was created is because I wanted a Part 8 Stand that would first appear to be a parallel to Killer Queen from Part 4 but would be something entirely new that lets characters build themselves up. Category:JJBA: AYA Stands Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: 'As You Are' AU Category:Stands Category:Enemy Stand